


As The Bell Tolls

by desperatedragons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has to be a bit more forward, Desk Sex, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Seteth Spoilers, Seteth gets caught up in work, Seteth's poor desk, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Yet another Desk fic, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatedragons/pseuds/desperatedragons
Summary: Byleth requires a more direct approach when getting her needs across, as Seteth can be a bit invested in work.She decides to take a more aggressive step.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	As The Bell Tolls

“Goddess, Byleth, you are going to be the death of me..!” Seteth murmured between husky breaths, ragged words miraculously forcing their way between eager kisses. Pinned to the door by her practiced lips, his hands were free to travel down her luxurious curves, shaking fingers trembling with both lust and adrenaline. They’d barely made it inside his office before Byleth was already running her nails down his back, setting both his skin and arousal aflame. It wasn’t that the priest minded in the slightest, but to get caught - during active school hours no less - The Archbishop had a reputation to uphold - _Seteth_ had a reputation - and what of the rules?! - There were too many interrupting thoughts and not enough hours in the day to attend to all of Seteth’s wants and needs. 

So much work. As they stumbled backward toward his desk, bodies locked in their grapple of passion, Byleth all but shoved the _work_ that kept him busy into the floor to clear it off: the work that kept Seteth so devoted, so pious, so _distracted_. Her attempts at seduction had all but failed the past few days, the silly dragon wound too tight in his paperwork and job. Perhaps it was Byleth’s inexperience with the position that gave her such a lax attitude, leading to such behavior. Still, whatever it was, indirect affiliation wasn’t enough to rub off on her husband. Byleth hoped a little skin-on-skin friction would be enough to make him share the sentiment, even if it was only for an afternoon. The bells began to toll, signaling for the student body to start mobilizing towards the dining hall. 

_One_. 

“Seteth, _please,_ ” Byleth whispered, pressing her hips into his. The need she exuded matched the hard urgency he held in his trousers- his fully laced, still-worn trousers. Truly, her husband was out of practice. If she had any say in it, he’d be back in the swing of things soon enough. Footsteps were heard outside the door as Monastery dwellers passed the door to enjoy their lunch break, filling Byleth with a sense of excitement, whereas Seteth struggled to remain quiet.

_Two._

His hands slid down her waist to hook under her thighs, picking her up to place her at the edge of his desk. Seteth couldn’t shake the suspicion she’d planned this, given her lack of underwear, no barrier between the two of them for a quick fuck. Her dress was pulled up quickly enough, ornate ruffles pushed to the side in haste. Their tongues mingled, dancing alongside one another as their heat began to rise.

_Three._

There wasn’t a lot of time, and Seteth was known to take as much of it as he could. Every inch of her body explored with fingertips, lips, _tongue_ … As tantalizing the thought, and as willing as she was to be completely and absolutely ravaged by Seteth's meticulous bedroom mannerisms, Byleth elected to assist. Her fingers tugged at the strings of his pants, yanking them loose enough so that his pants and boxers were easily slid down. While her fingers worked on his clothing, his worked on her.

_Four._

His thumb grazed against her swollen nub, relishing the whimpers that caught in Byleth’s throat as he teased her folds. Not to be outdone, Byleth reached forward with her hands to grip at his erection, fingers trailing up the shaft with a loose pump. “ _Ah - Byleth_ -” His groan reverberated in her mouth, driving a wave of arousal straight to her core.

 _Five_.

“Ssssh!” The Archbishop lifted a finger to his lips, interrupting their fevered kisses. “You would hate to get caught, wouldn’t you?” Infuriating circumstances being what they were, she had a point, as much as the half-lidded Cheshire stare from the love of his life hinted she’d have no issues if they were found. Perhaps he deserved this torment for neglecting his wife when she so desperately needed this. The cold air bit at his warm flesh, exposed cock standing tall from Byleth’s expert attention. He continued to work her dutifully.

 _Six_. 

Her feet hooked behind his legs, pulling him forward with a quick tug. His erection pressed into her inner thigh, a solid urge that pulsed with need. Seteth leaned forward, teeth grazing Byleth’s lower lip in the midst of their fevered kiss. “I can name at least seventeen- _Byleth!”_ The Archbishop’s hand found his cock once again, her lips smiling against his as he struggled through his sentence. “-rules that this breaks…”   
  
_Seven._  
  
Byleth’s hand gripped a bit harder, a rougher touch to milk a wanton groan from the uptight Saint. “Why are you thinking of _seventeen_ things when _I_ am here with you now?” Her hands slid up under his shirt, nails finding purchase against his warm skin. When she drug them down, he let out a hiss of approval, teeth gritting to keep himself quiet. _Goddess._

“ _Nngh, sorry my love-_ ”

The hoarse whisper from Seteth, a testament to the struggle of silence, delighted her.

 _Eight._  
  
“I know a way you can make it up to me…” She purred, trailing off her sentence deliciously. How she wished to lengthen their tryst, falling to her knees to give Seteth something to _really_ think about, but praying to Saint Cichol could wait until tonight. Instead, her hand guided him to her entrance, fingers coyly running up and down his length. The soft gesture made him tremble with lust, pupils blown out as he met her equally enthusiastic glance. It was almost as if she were pulling him in, fingers hinting at the pleasure to come - all he had to do was take it.

_Nine._

His hips pressed forward, gently easing inside of her with the help of her arousal. Everything about this felt wrong, though on a larger scale than just _fucking during school hours in Seteth’s office_. Byleth deserved more attention, a fact easily forgotten when faced with the heavy weight of work that rested on both of their shoulders. How easy it had been to ignore. His face burned in both shame and lust as Seteth bottomed out, fully sheathing himself within her, legs threatening to buckle with how deliciously tight she felt. Her low keen of approval, the sweet feeling of being stretched by him, was something he desperately missed. 

_Ten._

Every ounce of self-control went into not claiming her where she sat, ravaging every inch of her body with his mouth, giving her the attention she so desperately needed.

Never enough time, was there? “ _Goddess,_ Byleth-” 

“Ssssshh, my Saint.” Byleth purred, tilting her head back in pleasure as Seteth began a slow pace, meticulous thrusts careful in nature to avoid bringing her any pain. He was used to more preparation for her - smothered cries in pillows and the tangling of sheets before a full union, but Byleth was insistent. The way her heels locked behind him, and the way she pulled him closer…

_Eleven._

Before he knew what had come over him, Seteth’s mouth was at her neck, hungry kisses smothering her skin that she so graciously bared for him. Byleth’s moans of pleasure only fueled him, more tinder to the fire that blazed under his skin. As time pressed on, which each toll of the bell, Seteth felt himself slipping further and further into the moment, worrying less and less about the clattering of his desk. The vulgar slapping of their skin. The absolutely indecent moans the two shared.

_Twelve._

Each thrust was paired with a pull from Byleth’s legs, urging him deeper. Harder. Faster. 

Unlike the ringing bells, their pace was increasing, Seteth’s hands gripping her thighs tightly as his mouth moved to find hers, each thrust another wave crashing against his defenses. Her fingers slid to play with herself, the gesture obscene and salacious, only rocketing him closer to the cliff’s edge. Although Byleth had helped set such a quick pace, she knew her husband wouldn’t last long. 

She pulled at the front of his shirt, nosing his cheek to the side so she could whisper in his ear, legs unfurling from behind him to spread wide. Her hand continued to work herself, absolutely and ravenously excited their indecent tryst. While it would not be one of their longest, nor most comfortable of couplings, it was undoubtedly one of the most memorable. “Seteth…” She moaned in his ear, free hand gently running a hand through his hair, finger brushing up against the sensitive point of his ears. 

The pace fumbled ever-so-slightly. Byleth grinned wider, pleased with herself. With him. With the entire situation.

“Don’t falter, my advisor. After all-” She bit her lip and couldn’t help but groan in pleasure when Seteth pushed harder, returning to the rigorous pace Byleth had set for him. “- you should show the Archbishop just how sorry you are for ignoring her…” 

Seteth’s face reddened beyond the lust and arousal, tips of his sensitive ears hot and coloring fast. He murmured softly, words tumbling out of his lips like a reverent prayer - it took a moment for Byleth to realize he wasn’t praying. The tingling sensation began to spread through her body, pulsing from her core down to the ends of her limbs, curling her toes. She was close. Hearing Seteth murmur her name so softly, adoringly, was a sweet blasphemy all its own. Seteth deconstructed slowly, only here to exist with his wife in a passionate moment, all of his focus dedicated to her and her wishes. 

Her wish, right now, was to be _fucked,_ and he was performing admirably. 

“Sweet Cichol…” His wife’s low keen graced his ears. Seteth faltered again, jaw tight as he controlled himself, a low growl rumbling in his throat at the sound of his true name. A Divine call from such a divine creature as Byleth. 

The prayers continued to spill. “Byleth, Byleth, _Byleth_ , I love you so much…” She would be his undoing time and time again. It would never be enough.

“I’m close, Cichol - come with me. _Please_.” 

Obliging, Seteth’s grip tightened, and he began to thrust with reckless abandon, desk shaking almost as much as Byleth’s legs as she chased her own release. Colors exploded at the edge of her vision as her walls began to contract in orgasm, clenching around him as she rode her own waves of ecstasy. Seteth was not far behind, pressing his forehead to hers as he spilled into her, the air heavy with their shuddering breaths as the pair struggled to come down from the quick high. 

Satiated, Byleth’s hands wound around her husband’s neck and pulled him back down to her, forcing him to lean forward and kiss her. Their kiss-swollen lips - a few nips slipped in along the ride - moved in tandem, shaking breaths slowing until they were normal once more. Their kisses slowed in urgency until they were chaste showings of affection, gentle reminders that they remained after the fires of their passion were extinguished. 

They remained together. 

“Byleth, I am sorry, you know how easy it is for me to get wrapped up in work, and with so much to do, I suppose I do not recognize your advances-” Seteth began to whisper against her lips, unwilling to move from their intimate position. Reluctant to pull out. Unwilling to return to the work that had clouded his vision. 

His wife simply smiled, a rare gesture just for him, finger tracing his jawline, up to his ear. “Don’t apologize, it’s okay. You’ve all but made it up to me. However, there is quite a backlog. I suppose we could get started on that, say... Tonight?” 

Seteth chuckled, face blushing once again at her insinuation. “Incorrigible.”

“Only for you.” 

“Only for me.” 

Their lips met again in an achingly sweet kiss, filled with the promise for later that evening.

And the centuries to come.

**Author's Note:**

> rip the desk
> 
> i don't write much smut but enjoy


End file.
